Annie la vencedora
by jacque-kari
Summary: Sin embargo, cuando ella comienza a divagar sobre la historia acerca del muchacho de su distrito que le enseñó a nadar, no solo los capitolinos se pierden en el tono soñador y sosegado de su voz, sino también yo [Regalo para AleSt por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]
**Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Dedicado a AleSt por su cumpleaños_

* * *

 _ **~ Annie la vencedora ~**_

Annie solía ser muchas cosas. Tímida y amable cuando era una niña, soñadora y servicial cuando entró en la adolescencia, todavía increíblemente inocente aunque audaz al mismo tiempo cuando fue cosechada. Pero al igual que todos sus semejantes, Annie la vencedora, la chica que regresó de una arena inundada, es apenas un débil reflejo de lo que fue.

Y eso es lo que todo Panem está contemplando en este momento. A un fantasma. Una chica que murió en la arena y que, contra todo pronóstico, está aquí.

«Está aquí, está aquí… _viva_ »

Mi mente no ha dejado de repetirlo desde que la vi bajar del aerodeslizador, como si necesitara convencerme a pesar de que la estaba viendo en vivo y en directo, y no detrás de una pantalla, ya no más.

Cuando el terremoto comenzó, por un segundo temí que no lo lograría. «No habrá un vencedor este año», me dije. Me pregunto si realmente esa habrá sido la idea del Capitolio. Si encontraban alguna ventaja en matarlos a todos. Reconozco que quienes organizan esto son lo suficientemente sádicos para dormir bien por las noches con la muerte de todos los tributos a cuestas, la situación no difiere mucho de permitir que solo uno sobreviva, pero es absurdo. ¿Dónde habría estado el espectáculo?

No fui capaz de seguir viendo. Me encerré en mi habitación y cerré los ojos cual niño que espera que sus miedos desaparezcan. No lo hicieron. Supliqué una y otra vez, escondido en un rincón hasta que Maggs fue por mí.

—Los juegos terminaron —me dijo.

Yo solo la miré. No hizo falta que preguntara, sabía que ella podría leer la pregunta en mis ojos.

—Lo logró —anunció con una sonrisa—. Annie sobrevivió, la están trayendo ahora.

Sentí dentro de mí como si algo se desinflara, eran mis pulmones exhalando el aliento que estuve conteniendo hasta ese momento. Después de semanas, por fin pude respirar tranquilo, aunque la tranquilidad no duraría mucho, y lo sabía. Este era solo un punto de inflexión en esta pesadilla.

Me tiemblan las manos, así que pongo una pierna sobre la otra y las apoyo sobre mi rodilla casualmente. Tengo práctica en esto. Puedo hacerlo, solo debo resistir un poco más. Sonrío hacia la cámara que me está enfocando —un gesto ensayado—, y me arrellano más en el cómodo sillón aterciopelado en el que me encuentro.

Ahora estoy viendo la entrevista de la victoria que siempre hacen al ganador de los juegos, según las circunstancias y el estado del tributo en cuestión, un par de días o semanas después. En este caso han pasado tres semanas, tres semanas de terapias intensivas y todo tipo de tratamientos para tenerla lista y presentarla ante las cámaras, todo un récord considerando que Annie no tenía muchas heridas físicas; el verdadero daño era interno.

Tiene sentido. A todos nos quitan algo. A mí me despojaron de mi cuerpo y mi dignidad, a ella de su cordura. Tardó casi dos semanas en hablar y cuando lo hizo comenzó a balbucear incoherencias según los médicos. La primera palabra que pronunció y con la que parecía demandar algo que ellos no comprendían, fue Finn. De acuerdo a una enfermera lo decía una y otra vez.

—Ella quiere ver a su mentor —les explicó Maggs, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Annie era la única persona en el mundo que me llamaba Finn.

Gracias a eso por fin pude verla. Fue la primera vez desde el día que regresó de la arena. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y golpeé con mis nudillos en el marco de ésta para atraer su atención.

—¡Finnick! —me llamó.

Yo traté de no correr. Sabía que muchas miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros, así que la alcancé en un par de zancadas deliberadamente lentas y la abracé con moderación. Ella se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza.

—Estás viva —le susurré al oído.

Cuando me aparté ella no me miraba, tenía la vista desenfocada y empezó a gritar sin motivo. La llamé una y otra vez por su nombre, pero no me veía a mí. Algo me dijo que dentro de su cabeza seguía atrapada en los juegos.

Los médicos me sacaron a la fuerza, no importó cuánto protesté. Desde entonces ha seguido igual. Al único que parece reconocer es a mí, pero la mayor parte de las veces que me permitieron visitarla, era como si solo me viera al principio y luego se hundiera dentro de su propia mente.

Hoy tuvieron que medicarla. Tengo entendido que le dieron un cóctel de remedios, algunos para la ansiedad y otros para la concentración. El resultado es que parece más centrada que en días anteriores, pero los doctores no se explican cómo es que no hicieron efecto del todo.

A pesar de que la entrevista ha ido bien hasta ahora, Annie sigue mostrándose un tanto distraída y ríe más de la cuenta, algunas veces en momentos inapropiados, pero Caesar es encantador y tiene tal dominio del escenario y las luces que se ha encargado de dirigirla y hacer parecer que ella tan solo está más nerviosa de la cuenta.

Yo creo que la verdad es que se niega a volver al mundo real. Prefiere vivir de ensoñaciones y no puedo culparla. Tuvo que pasar por mucho allá adentro y se vio en la necesidad de buscar un lugar seguro dentro de su cabeza donde esconderse.

En momentos como estos me pregunto quién es más fuerte, ¿yo por haber conseguido dejar de lado mi humanidad para acabar con la vida de tantos tributos o ella por haberse negado a seguir su juego, sobreviviendo a base de esconderse y saber nadar? Ellos piensan que Annie es débil por haber sufrido una crisis cuando vio a Ignus * ser decapitado por uno de los profesionales. No ven lo que yo, lo increíblemente fuerte que es por haber sobrevivido a ello, por haber encontrado un modo de seguir adelante aunque ese sea la locura, una palabra tan poco glamorosa en el Capitolio.

—Pienso que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos sorprendiste en el agua. Eres una estupenda nadadora, Annie. Rápida como un pez y bella como una sirena —la emocionada voz de Caesar Flickerman me trae de regreso a la realidad.

—Oh, Caesar, ¡gracias! —contesta ella con una sonrisa radiante, como si algo así pudiera ser un verdadero halago en sus circunstancias.

Lo único que no pudieron quitarle es su belleza. Sencilla y contrastante con la del Capitolio. Está espléndida en su vestido aguamarina, con unas sandalias a juego y una trenza en el cabello a modo de cintillo. Natural. Tan ella que tengo que recordarme que no es verdad, que la Annie que yo conocía ya no existe.

—Solo digo la verdad. ¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así?

—Para ser honesta, no habría sido posible si no hubiera tenido un buen maestro.

—¿Acabas de decir un maestro? —pregunta él, enarcando las cejas con esa expresión que pone cada vez que se encuentra con un buen chisme que explotar, cosa por la que no lo culpo, es su trabajo después de todo—. ¿Puedo asumir entonces que es un chico?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Un enamorado, tal vez?

—No, no… solo un viejo amigo.

—¡Oh, por favor! No nos mientas, veo en tus ojos que ese chico es más que un viejo amigo.

Annie aparta la mirada, algo incómoda, mientras yo me tenso un poco en mi lugar.

—Vamos, cuéntanos un poco más. Estoy seguro de que todo Panem quiere saber quién es tu enamorado.

Convierto mi mano en un puño y tamborileo los dedos de la otra sobre el brazo del sillón. Observo mi imagen en una de las cámaras. Me veo relajado, un poco displicente quizá, pero debo evitar a toda costa que se note que sus palabras me afectan a un nivel personal. Guiño un ojo coquetamente hacia el lente sobre mi cabeza y me dispongo a seguir escuchando la entrevista.

«Debo mantenerme concentrado», me digo. Lo más probable es que después quieran hablar con Maggs y conmigo, me harán unas cuantas preguntas sobre mí, pero la mayoría serán sobre Annie, sobre su recuperación y todo lo que se viene, la gira de la victoria principalmente. Sin embargo, cuando ella comienza a divagar sobre la historia acerca del muchacho de su distrito que le enseñó a nadar, no solo los capitolinos se pierden en el tono soñador y sosegado de su voz, sino también yo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permito recordar.

Sus palabras son simples pero precisas y sin gran esfuerzo me hacen evocar los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi piel y el olor del mar. Casi puedo sentir que estoy allí, de vuelta en una de las playas de mi distrito, la playa en la que podíamos pasarnos horas charlando y jugando. El único lugar en el mundo que huele a hogar y que siempre lo ha sido, donde vive el niño que ya no soy y la chica de la que me enamoré una vez.

Annie siempre fue una gran contadora de historias y leyendas. Le gustaba la fantasía, tal vez por eso creó su propio mundo para poder sobrevivir, pero incluso así me sorprende la lucidez de su recuerdo, la claridad con que recuerda ese día.

—Así que Annie, ¿eh? —dijo Finnick de pronto, sentado sobre la arena, con los brazos rodeándole ambas piernas y la mirada puesta sobre el mar, como si anticipara la llegada de alguien en el horizonte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la chica sentada a su lado, volteando a mirarlo con su nariz respingada.

—Tu nombre significa llena de gracia —le explicó, omitiendo que estuvo investigándolo en la escuela—, pero para ser portadora de él eres una descoordinada.

Annie lo miró de mala manera.

—Oh, perdone su majestad si mis habilidades de coordinación no están a la altura de vuestras expectativas —replicó con voz fingida.

—No te enfades —rio él—. Es solo que… eres del distrito del mar, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas nadar?

—Ya te lo dije. Mis padres son tejedores de redes, nunca he tenido la necesidad de ir más allá de la orilla.

—¿Pero no te gustaría aprender?

—¿A nadar?

Finnick asintió.

—Yo podría enseñarte. Se me da bien.

—Presumido —refunfuñó ella, volviendo la vista al mar.

—Hablo en serio —insistió, logrando que la chica lo mirara de nuevo.

No podía estar seguro, pero por un segundo le pareció que Annie estuvo tentada a decir que sí, mas se arrepintió en el último momento.

—No —desechó el ofrecimiento—. Te burlarás de mí.

—No lo haré —le aseguró en medio de una risa traviesa.

—Te conozco, Odair.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido, lo prometo.

Contengo una risa al recordar cómo solía llamarla descoordinada o bromear con su nombre cuando en realidad siempre pensé que le hacía honor. Annie estaba llena de gracia. Era bonita, amable y lista. Contestaba a mis bromas sin pudor y era auténtica. Por eso me enamoré de ella, aunque por entonces todavía era un crío que ignoraba demasiado de la vida y cómo ésta a veces tiene planes para nosotros que nos alejan de lo que más queremos.

Todavía recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que tuve que insistir para convencerla, hasta que finalmente cedió, más por aburrimiento que porque creyera que era una buena idea de todos modos.

Aquí, en su entrevista, Annie bosqueja a un chico fantástico frente a todo el mundo. Un chico fuerte, gracioso y talentoso que nadie tiene la inteligencia de relacionar conmigo, o eso espero. Yo tampoco lo haría, porque aunque me tildan de presumido sé que no soy tan perfecto como el gran Tritón que ella está pintando.

Una parte de mí no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente me verá así o solo es obra de los delirios que constituyen ahora su realidad.

¿Me recuerda? Al chico que una vez fue su amigo y que tuvo que alejarse. Al que se convirtió en su mentor y le prometió, una noche antes de los juegos, que haría todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta. ¿O solo soy un nombre, un nombre que rebota en su cabeza sin que consiga unirlo a los recuerdos?

La idea de haberme convertido en eso es demasiado dolorosa para asimilarla en este momento, así que me obligo a apartarla de mi mente.

«Concéntrate», me ordeno casi con rabia.

—De modo que este chico te enseñó a nadar.

—Él hizo más que eso, Caesar. Este chico me salvó la vida —concluye con una intensidad que hace enmudecer a todo el plató y probablemente a todo el Capitolio y sus doce distritos.

Incluso Caesar, con sus años de experiencia y habiéndose mostrado siempre incólume ante los relatos más conmovedores e íntimos de sus cientos de entrevistados, conjugando bien profesionalismo y emotividad, entereza y cercanía con su público, parece perdido por un momento, como si no supiera qué decir.

Por los segundos que prevalece el silencio, yo siento mi respiración más pesada de la cuenta, como si se hubiera solidificado y no pudiera pasarla por el pequeño espacio de mi garganta. Temo que vaya a filtrarse por el micrófono que llevo puesto.

Pero el presentador no tarda en recomponerse.

—Oh, claro que sí. Seguro que él nunca se imaginó que las tardes que pasó enseñándote a nadar te servirían tanto. ¿Y quién podría haberlo hecho? Después de todo nadie sabía que esto podría ocurrir… que tú saldrías elegida y que aquel terremoto rompería esa represa, inundándolo todo a su paso.

¿Que nadie podría haberlo imaginado? Desde luego yo no lo hice porque fui demasiado ingenuo. Dejé que Snow se enterara de que Annie era importante para mí, ¿por qué si no ella salió elegida luego de que me negara a uno de los pedidos del Capitolio? No… hace tiempo entendí que nada ocurre porque sí, por pura mala suerte, que los juegos son una forma de mantener el poder y que no se deja una cosa así al azar, nunca. Cornelius Snow desde luego no lo haría.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué le daría a Annie el escenario ideal para sobrevivir. Aquella represa no se rompió por accidente, estoy seguro. Si hubieran querido habrían podido contenerla, evitar que la arena se inundara.

Y entonces lo comprendo. Recién ahora, tras semanas estando ciego, demasiado preocupado por su recuperación, entiendo hasta qué punto nuestro presidente lo controla todo.

Fui lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que había sido a causa de uno de los tantos favores que pedí entre los Patrocinadores, o en el último de los casos un milagro, una señal. Pero la verdad es que él no tiene clemencia por nadie, ni siquiera por uno de sus vencedores más codiciados. Si la dejó viva es porque le sirve, le sirve para mantenerme atado a mi correa como el perrito obediente en el que me ha convertido.

—¿Quieres decirle algo en este momento? Podrías aprovechar para darle las gracias —continúa Caesar.

A mí me han bastado solo un par de segundos para encajar todo dentro de mi cabeza, así que imagino que no me he perdido de mucho.

—No, eso no será necesario.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Caesar, mostrándose desconcertado.

—Porque él lo sabe. Sabe… que es la razón por la que estoy viva.

Sus palabras activan algo en mí y un recuerdo relampaguea detrás de mis párpados.

—No podré, Finn. No voy a sobrevivir.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!

—¿Cómo?

—Solo aférrate a lo que más quieres. Eso me funcionó a mí. Piensa en las personas a las que quieres.

—Pensaré en ti.

Cuando dijo aquello me desarmó. Y la besé. Luego de semanas conteniéndome, terminé por ceder, pero no porque quisiera besarla —que quería—, sino porque necesitaba que ella tuviera una razón para regresar, aun cuando a su regreso yo no podría ofrecerle nada. Nunca podríamos estar juntos. Fui egoísta, lo sé, pero fue la única opción que se me ocurrió.

—Hazlo. Si tú sobrevives, yo prometo encontrar la manera de sacarte de ahí.

—¿Lo harás?

—Es una promesa.

-.-

Una hora más tarde Annie y yo tomamos juntos el elevador. Maggs se encarga de distraer a los estilistas y al resto del equipo. Le debo mucho a esa mujer.

Todo ha terminado bien, o eso espero.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene en el cuarto piso presiono el botón para mantener cerradas las puertas. Con un poco de suerte los demás pensarán que se ha dañado y tomarán el otro. No tengo mucho tiempo así que me volteo hacia ella que está mirando las luces del techo y no parece preocupada por lo que acabo de hacer.

—Annie —la llamo.

Su mirada baja hasta mis ojos y sus pestañas revolotean como mariposas en cada parpadeo.

—Finnick —me dice, como si se burlara, como si estuviera constatando que ambos sabemos nuestros nombres; la clase de broma que la antigua Annie hubiera hecho, tal vez no esté perdida del todo.

Titubeo, exactamente lo que no puedo permitirme, pero ahora que estamos a solas no sé cómo exteriorizar todo lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Lo recuerdas todo? —pregunto.

Ella asiente dos veces con la cabeza con una mirada triste. Es como si me dijera que preferiría no hacerlo.

Suelto el botón y me acerco a ella. Las puertas se abren, pero no me importa. Vuelven a cerrarse y estamos solos otra vez.

Si Annie es mi felicidad, toda la felicidad a la que puedo aspirar en este sistema lleno de represión, vale la pena arriesgarme por ella. Disfrutar cada momento juntos.

La beso en los labios y por primera vez ella parece devolverme la mirada cuando nos separamos, por primera vez me permito tener esperanza, esperanza de poder traerla de regreso de aquel lugar en su mente y de un futuro mejor.

—Estaremos bien —le digo, y no es una promesa, sino un deseo que se convierte en expectativa.

Al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo único que podemos tener.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

* _Ignus_ es el nombre que me inventé para el compañero de distrito de Annie que va con ella a los juegos, porque al menos hasta donde sé no se conoce su nombre real.

Para variar nada es mío (?) La idea de que se conocen desde niños, Finnick le enseñó a nadar y Annie salió elegida porque él rechazó un pedido del Capitolio las saqué de la miniserie de seis capítulos sobre la historia de ellos dos hecha por **MainstayPro,** disponible en Yotube, y subtitulada por la cuenta de **EternalDreamers7.**

Se escucha que alguien pregunta a lo lejos: —¿Y entonces qué es tuyo?

Pues todo lo demás jajaja ¡que yo desarrollé las ideas!

 **Ale** , a pesar de que nos conocemos poco me caes muy bien y ha sido un agrado leerte y conversar contigo en el último tiempo. Espero que podamos seguir compartiendo más y que hayas podido disfrutar este pequeño regalo. ¡Que tengas un maravilloso día!

A todo el que llegue hasta aquí, gracias por leer :)

 _Escrito el 30 de abril_


End file.
